Hand of Fate
by lady-sphinx
Summary: Serena is swept into the sea. She is rescued by Darien. Will her happy new life last? AU s/d
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
*This disclaimer serves for my story, Hand of Fate.*  
  
Lady Sphinx 


	2. The Storm

The Hand of Fate  
AU  
Will eventually include all characters!  
I am Lady Sphinx. Welcome to my first fanfic. I will try to   
Update each week (or maybe two). This will be a long story.  
Enjoy!  
Lady_sphinx@hotmail.com loves to hear your comments on this   
story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I have just awakened and been given this book. It is to be used   
as a diary. I will try to write down all I can. Perhaps it will   
help me discover who I am. I will start with the first day I can   
remember...  
  
  
I remember standing on the shore; the waves gently caress and   
lick at my toes. I wonder how much longer it will be before the   
storm reaches me. I see the wind throwing the waves into the   
rocks. I hear her giggle gleefully at the foam as it trickles   
down through crevices. Does the wind giggle that way when   
the foam is red? The clouds tumble and roll above me; great   
gray giants wrestling in their troubled blue ring. As the   
weakest fell, newer, stronger, fiercer fighters came to replace   
them. They growl and snarl at each other as they clash above   
the sea. I wondered, as I watched, if your ship ever had any   
chance out there. All other life has long-since abandoned the  
beach. I consider turning back as well, forgetting you.   
Ultimately, I cannot. I am shaking violently; I am cold and   
tired. I can barely stand. The wind whips my long blonde hair  
about me, as if she intends to hurl me into the ocean. I taste   
the rainwater as it mixes with my salty tears. I feel the painful  
pin-pricks of millions of cold raindrops drenching me. As the   
waters rise, giant waves are formed. They leap and grab for me,  
but continue to fall short. The bitterness of terror has   
overtaken all my senses; I can feel nothing else. I run nearer   
the waves; one almost claims me...but I falter. The next wave is   
tall enough; it will surely reach me. Suddenly, all light and   
land is swept away from me...or am I swept away from it? I   
reach for some stability, and can find none. I have finally   
come to the surface again. My breath is quick and unstable. I  
swallow a bit of air before I am pulled back under. I turn   
somersaults through the water. As I flip upwards, I feel a sharp   
pain. Everything goes dark...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, that's it for the Prologue...hope you liked it. Thanks for reading...later days!  
Lady Sphinx 


	3. The Rescue

The Hand of Fate  
AU  
Will eventually include all characters!  
I am Lady Sphinx. Welcome to my first fanfic. Sorry about the lack of updates lately. I'll do better, I promise! Please, write me if you like this, hate this, or are even just reading this and want to make a comment! I love e-mail!  
Enjoy!  
lady_sphinx @hotmail.com loves to hear your comments on this   
story!  
  
  
I was walking down the beach, collecting clams and such, when I saw the little angel for the first time. The poor little thing, she was soaked through, shivering, and bruised and battered. Her clothes were little more than rags, although they looked as though once they had been very nice. I gathered her into my arms and carried her to my room at the inn. I'd come to the shore, only to stay for a weekend, but I had to stay here until she could travel, now. She was obviously in pain, for she was tossing and turning in her sleep. I guessed she was having nightmares about her ordeal. I stayed awake caring for her for three or four days. I'm not sure which. Finally, I had to sleep. Wouldn't you know, that's when she woke up. She was terrified. Who wouldn't be, I guess, to find themselves in a strange place with a strange person? I quickly calmed her, and tried to find out who she was.  
" Shhh...calm down. You'll be just fine. There, there, that's a good girl. Are you better now?" here I offered her a drink of water. "Now, can you tell me your name?"  
"I'm....I...I don't remember!!"   
This set her wailing again. I'll give her one thing, she has a real good yell.   
"Please, please, quiet yourself, calm down!! That's better. Well, I suppose that bump on your head made you forget yourself. I am Darien. I'll take care of you until you can travel, and then I'll take you somewhere to stay until you regain your memory, okay?"  
"Alright."  
She was too tired to stay awake any longer. As she agreed, she fell asleep. Her sleep was no longer fitful. In fact, she seemed to be sleeping quite soundly. I stayed there and watched her sleep, thinking of how beautiful she was, until I joined her in the land of sweet dreams.   
  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. More later.   
Lady Sphinx 


	4. First meeting

The Hand of Fate  
AU  
Will eventually include all characters!  
I am Lady Sphinx. Welcome to my first fanfic. Sorry about the lack of updates lately. I'll do better, I promise! Please, write me if you like this, hate this, or are even just reading this and want to make a comment! I love e-mail!  
Enjoy!  
lady_sphinx @hotmail.com loves to hear your comments on this   
story!  
  
  
I woke to find myself being cared for by a very handsome man...sigh...wait! I don't know him!   
  
"Who are you? What do you think you are doing? Get away from me!!!"  
  
"Calm down, calm down, it's okay. Remember me? I'm Darien...it's okay. Here, I brought you some food. Stop wailing, or you won't be able to eat!"  
  
That quieted me immediately. I love eating. He proceeded to feed me. He is so dreamy! He has dark black hair (the bangs fall just to his eyelashes), and beautiful deep blue eyes, a smile that could melt ice, and is very muscular. The food is warm, and soothes my throat. After I am full and comfortable, I fall asleep.   
  
  
  
Isn't she cute? She's asleep, and she looks so innocent. How could such a small girl have survived so much. I'm certain she was swept into the sea by the storm. It was a vicious storm. Reports are coming in from all over about ruined towns and sunken vessels. I hope she is okay. I need to take her home soon. This inn room is comfy, but small, and I am quickly running out of money. I suppose we shall have to leave in the next two days. Where shall I take her? I certainly can't keep her with me...I know! I know the perfect place for her.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"I hope the storm wasn't too much for him Artemis...I hope he will be back soon. He was due back two days ago!"   
  
"Don't worry Luna, Darien is a big boy now...he's fine, I'm sure of it."  
  
  
That's it for this time. Thanks to everyone who sent me feedback, it is greatly appreciated. Later days!  
  
Lady Sphinx  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com 


	5. memory regained

The Hand of Fate  
AU  
Will eventually include all characters!  
I am Lady Sphinx. Welcome to my first fanfic. I am so sorry about this chapter being added so late. I just realized, after reading a 'Confused' review, I forgot to add it in! (I saved it on disk instead of on the hard-drive.) I hope you can forgive me! Enjoy!  
lady_sphinx @hotmail.com loves to hear your comments on this   
story!  
  
(from now on-unless otherwise noted-the story will be told in 3rd person)  
  
The blonde girl awoke the next morning to find herself warm and comfortable. She could smell some sort of food cooking. Her mouth immediately began to water. 'I'm so hungry!' she thought. Her stomach growled in response.  
  
She began to observe the room she was in. It had wooden walls, with tapestries hung on them. The tapestries told some sort of story, but she couldn't follow it well from where she was. "I'm getting up." She declared. She sat up in bed and swung her feet around to the floor. "Oh! That's cold!" She decided to sit on the bed for a moment, and try to get used to the cold. She eventually rose to her feet and began wobbling across the room. "Just a little farther...I can make it..." and she did. She grabbed at the tapestry, and caught it. Unfortunately, Darien had not put them there securely enough to support her, and it came crashing down. She felt the wooden rod it was hanging on hit her head, then everything went black.  
*************************************************  
  
"Oh! No, hey...um..." Darien was frantic. He'd found the beautiful girl lying in a heap over by the south wall with the tapestry his Auntie Luna had made for him on top of her. It looked like she had been hit in the head; the bandage (which had been clean this morning) was bloody. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He re-bandaged her head and waited for her to wake.   
  
Eventually, she began to stir. "Miss? Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked. "Oh. Darien, right? I'm okay, now."   
  
"Do you remember who you are? Where you come from?" Darien leaned forward and took her hand in his.  
  
"Yes. I am Serena. I lived by the sea. I..." Here, she paused. She turned and looked at him. "I must find out about the ship. I have to see if the 'Morning Star' survived the storm!"  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry...Serena, wreckage from the Morning Star washed ashore a few days ago. You've been out of it for about a week. I..." Serena burst into tears. "There, there now. What's wrong."  
  
"I...have...no...no place to go!" she was wailing again. "My only family is gone!!"  
  
"Shhh...you can stay with me. I know a good place for you near my hometown. We have to postpone leaving until you are well enough for travel, but then we will go to Plintos, okay?"  
  
"*sniff* Okay. *sniff*"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Darien laughed. "Okay. I'll bring in some food for us both, and we can have dinner."  
  
And they did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for reading.   
  
Lady Sphinx 


	6. Homecoming

The Hand of Fate  
AU  
Will eventually include all characters!  
I am Lady Sphinx. Welcome to my first fanfic. Sorry about the lack of updates lately. I'll do better, I promise! Please, write me if you like this, hate this, or are even just reading this and want to make a comment! I love e-mail!  
Enjoy!  
lady_sphinx @hotmail.com loves to hear your comments on this   
story!  
  
  
  
Darien and Serena set out for Plintos, his hometown, the following morning.  
  
  
"Darien, where are we going again?"  
  
  
"Plintos. It's a farming village just 7 miles from the shoreline. Its my home."  
  
  
"Oh, okay." Great...I wonder what he's gonna do with me....  
  
  
"I'm going to let you stay with my Auntie. She'll take good care of you. She raised   
me, and I didn't turn out so bad, did I?"  
  
  
"Hmm, don't know about that." She answered him sarcastically, then paused for  
a moment.  
  
"Hey, wait! How?" Serena sounded confused "How did you know what I was  
thinking?"  
  
  
"You thought out loud."   
  
"Oh." I'm really tired, but he seems so happy to finally be getting home. I don want to be a   
bother but "Oh...oops!"  
  
  
Serena tripped. "Hey, are you okay?" Darien asked her. "Let's go ahead and stop for  
lunch. We are at least 1/3 of the way there, so we won't loose much time stopping  
here." He grinned. "We can have a little picnic!"   
  
  
Serena sat leaning against a tree, while Darien rummaged in their sack for the food.  
"So, what would you like, Sere? I have a ham sandwich and a bologna sandwich,   
and some extra cheese."  
  
  
"Actually, I'm a little thirsty. Do you have any water?"  
  
  
"There is a brook nearby, I saw it on our way here. I'll get us some water. You stay   
here and eat. You probably need some rest after our walk."  
  
  
While he was gone Serena fell asleep. When he returned he found her curled up   
under the tree, a half eaten bologna sandwich cradled in her hands.   
  
  
"Oh...she's just so cute sleeping there. We should leave soon, but I just can't wake   
her. Oh, well. She can't be too heavy, can she?" He lifted her up in his arms, "Nope,   
not heavy at all. In fact, she's perfect." He bent and kissed her cheek, then buried his   
head in her long, honey-blond hair. "Hmmm...she smells sweet, too." Soon Darien   
had fallen asleep under the tall oak, cradling Serena in his arms.   
  
  
  
He awoke after the moon had risen, late in the night. "We've lost a lot of time. It's a   
good thing there's a full moon tonight. I can probably make it home by early morning.  
Won't Luna be surprised!" Darien observed with a chuckle. "I can carry her back.   
She needs to rest." He looked down at his little angel, sleeping so peacefully. "I didn't   
think it was possible, but she's even more beautiful by moonlight." She sighed and   
stirred. Darien held his breath, hoping he hadn't awakened his angel. She slowly   
opened her crystal blue eyes.   
  
  
"Where? Oh, Darien. I guess I fell asleep. Are we still at the same place?" she   
whispered.  
  
  
"Yeah. I fell asleep too." He whispered back.  
  
  
Serena suddenly noticed how close they were to one another, and tried to break the   
spell. "Why are we whispering?"   
  
  
"So we don't disturb the beauty of the night. Even if it can't compare to you."  
  
  
Serena was suddenly aware of Darien's nearness, of him leaning closer to her, and she  
thought excitedly He's going to kiss me! She suddenly felt a tickle in her nose. She tried   
to hold it in, but he leaned closer and closer, and just   
as his nose touched hers...ACHOO!!!!  
  
  
"Sorry, Darien...heehee...let me...um...here, I have a cloth."  
  
  
"It's okay, Sere." And I was so close to kissing her. Hmmm...her lips look so soft. He   
suddenly bent down quickly and caught her lips with his in a gentle, quick but  
passionate kiss.   
  
  
When he pulled away, he noticed Serena's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were   
closed. "Wow..." she whispered.  
  
  
"My thoughts exactly, little angel." Darien told her. "Come on, we can make it back   
to Plintos before morning, I think."  
  
  
Serena ended up being too weak to walk very far, and Darien carried her. Before he'd   
carried her ten paces, she'd fallen back asleep. They arrived at a small house on the  
edge of town just before dawn. Darien crept in the back door, made his way into the   
kitchen, and then yelled, "Luna! Artemis! I'm back!"  
  
  
A tall, dark haired woman in a yellow robe ran down the steps to greet him. Her   
green eyes reflected concern and joy at his late return. "Where have you been? I've   
worried sick about you! Oh! Who is this? Darien...is she hurt?"  
  
  
"I found her on the beach. She was passed out and beaten pretty badly, I think from  
the storm. I rescued her and treated her wounds. Turns out, she doesn't remember   
who she is. I was hoping you'd take her in, I mean, after all, she can't really stay with   
me...and I'm always over here anyway. Please, Luna, please? Pretty please?"  
  
  
"Of course she can stay here. Just like any other friend of yours, she's welcome here.   
Put her in the guest room. Have you walked all the way here carrying her?" He   
nodded wearily. "You must be tired, too. I'm afraid your room has been overrun   
since your last stay here. You'll have to sleep on the couch. I'll get your blankets and   
pillows. Artemis! ARTEMIS!"  
  
  
A man with short, ruffled, silver blond hair stuck his head in the doorway.   
"Yes dear?" he asked with a sigh.   
  
  
"Get Darien some blankets and pillows."  
  
  
"As you wish my dear." He bowed dramatically and left the room.  
  
  
"You silly thing...Oh, Darien! Don't laugh at him. It only encourages him!"  
  
  
"Darien, go lay her in the bed and then come down and eat something. You must be   
famished! I'll make your favorite..." She kissed him on the nose.  
  
  
"Alright." He answered with a grin. "I'll be right down, Auntie."  
  
  
Darien went up and laid his angel in the bed, tucking the blankets around her gently.  
"Goodnight, little one. Sweet dreams" He whispered, and kissed her forehead   
gently.  
  
Well, that's all for now. Hope you like my story so far. If you have any comments or suggestions, please let me know! Later days, people!  
  
Lady Sphinx  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com 


	7. It's a New Day

The Hand of Fate  
AU  
Will eventually include all characters!  
I am Lady Sphinx. Welcome to my first fanfic. Sorry about the lack of updates lately. I'll do better, I promise! Please, write me if you like this, hate this, or are even just reading this and want to make a comment! I love e-mail!  
Enjoy!  
lady_sphinx @hotmail.com loves to hear your comments on this   
story!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke the next morning to rays of sunlight streaming over her face. 'What a  
beautiful day!' she thought to herself. She rose from the bed and went to the   
window. There was a beautiful field full of flowers going as far as she could see.   
  
"Oh! How lovely!" she cried as she threw back the drapes and let the sweet smell of   
wildflowers fill the room. She inhaled the scent deeply.  
  
  
"Do you like the smell of those flowers?" Darien's voice cut into her reverie.  
  
  
She spun around happily and ran up beside him. "It's absolutely lovely!! I could smell   
it all day!"  
  
  
"Good." He replied. "I brought you some for your room." He held out a beautiful vase   
full of flowers for her.   
  
  
She squealed with glee. "They are absolutely gorgeous!! Thank you so much, Darien!"  
  
  
She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and quickly turned away to hide her blush.   
She tried to busy herself with deciding where to put the flowers. "Um...here! Perfect!" she exclaimed cheerfully.   
  
  
Darien watched her carefully. He was mesmerized with this beauty, he really didn't   
want to have to leave. 'But I have to go back to work today. It's been two weeks since   
I trimmed one branch!' Darien was a gardener. He had an office/home in town, and   
he would travel about doing garden work for those who hired him. He loved plants.   
He was really quite gifted when it came to making plants grow, too. He amazed   
many of his costumers. He was the best gardener in town. He had a partnership with   
his best friend, Andrew. Andrew had been keeping the business up during Darien's   
absence. Darien knew Andrew would want some time off soon, since he was getting   
married. Darien was to be the best man at the wedding. The wedding was in two   
weeks, just enough time to prepare Andrew's surprise. 'That reminds me,' thought   
Darien, 'I need to call Lita and tell her to bake the wedding cake. She's the best chef   
in town, so she'll be perfect!'   
  
  
"Darien...DARIEN? Are you listening?"  
  
  
"Huh? What? Sorry Sere, I guessed I zoned out. What did you say?"  
  
  
She sighed. "I just asked what you had planned for today and what I was supposed to  
do today."  
  
  
"Oh. I have to go back to work. You can either come with me or stay here with Aunt   
Luna. Artemis has a shop in town, too. Which would you rather do?"  
  
  
"You have a shop? What kind? What kind does Artemis have? What's the town like?   
Is it nice? Can I come to town and look around, please?" Serena was full of questions.  
  
  
Darien laughed. "Yes, I have a shop, my friend and I are gardeners for hire. Artemis   
is a tailor; Auntie helps him sew sometimes. The town is very nice, in my opinion. I   
would be glad to take you into to town with me, but we have to leave in 45   
minutes...can you be ready?"  
  
  
"Of course I'll be ready!"  
  
  
Just then Luna called them down for breakfast. "Darien! Serena! C'mon down! Your   
pancakes will get cold if you don't hurry!"  
  
  
So the two went downstairs, hand in hand, for their meal.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter: Serena in Plintos: Serena will meet new people,   
some good and some bad, and discover something very important...  
  
Thanks for reading! Please send any comments or reviews to   
  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com  
  
Later days!  
Lady Sphinx 


	8. Serena in Plintos-A

The Hand of Fate  
AU  
Serena's First Day in Plintos~A  
  
Will eventually include all characters!   
  
Enjoy!  
lady_sphinx @hotmail.com   
loves to hear your comments on this   
story.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Wow! What a beautiful town!" Serena could see Plintos, now. She was entranced by the pretty little village. She started running for it, but Darien caught  
her hand and pulled her back, gently.  
  
  
"Whoa, there. Don't get in too much of a hurry. We'll get there soon enough." He   
continued holding her hand and led her toward the village.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Artemis watched their little display, grinning. 'Well, well, well. So, Darien   
has finally found a girl who interests him, eh?' he thought to himself. Out loud, he   
said, "Yes, Serena, it is a lovely village, isn't it? My shop is right here; this is the  
south end of town. You probably want to go on to Darien's shop, and see more of the village. But, don't forget to come back later! I'll make some fine dresses for you."  
He smiled at her. "And don't argue about it anymore. It will be my   
pleasure to make dresses for such a pretty   
young maiden." He bowed dramatically.  
  
  
Serena blushed and mumbled some arguments, but ultimately  
had to agree. 'I thought he would   
forget about it after breakfast,' she thought to herself. 'Guess not.'  
  
  
Soon they reached the village. Serena was interested in all the people walking   
about, and all the businesses in the village. She turned her head to and fro  
trying to see everything around her. Darien had to practically drag her   
through the village. Serena saw a small park-filled with flowers and children playing.  
She stopped to watch them. She laughed at their silly escapades, enjoying watching   
the joy of children. One little girl was knocked over and began to cry. Serena ran to   
her. "Here, honey, it's okay. Let me help you. What hurts?" Serena hugged the child   
close to her, trying to give comfort.  
  
  
"I scraped my knee. I'll be okay." The little pink haired girl smiled up at Serena   
through her tears.   
  
  
"Reenie! Are you okay?" Serena and Reenie turned to see a pale girl with short black  
hair and large, wise-looking black eyes.   
  
  
"Yah. I'm okay, Hotoru. Look! Here comes Auntie Puu!"   
  
  
"Mommy!" Hotoru ran and jumped into the woman's arms.  
  
  
A woman with deep green hair and garnet eyes walked up, hand in hand with Hotoru.  
"Reenie, how many times have I told you to be careful?" With a sigh the woman   
turned to Serena. "Thanks for helping her. Are you here with a child?"  
  
  
"No. I'm not a mother. I'm visiting this village."   
  
  
"Oh! How wonderful! Where are you from?"  
  
  
"I live...used to live in a village near the sea. It was ravaged by the storm. I live in a   
cottage near here now, with the Catz family."  
  
  
"How nice! And what's your name?"  
  
  
"I'm Serena. And you?"  
  
  
"I'm Setsuna Rolex. Where exactly were you headed?"  
  
  
Serena suddenly realized she was lost. "Oh! Oh no! I've lost Darien!"   
Serena quickly looked all around, but didn't see any   
sign of Darien. "What am I going to do?"  
  
  
"Darien? As in the gardener? Well, he'll be extra busy for the next few days. C'mon,   
I'll take you there, and then, since it's my day off, I'll show you around town as I run   
my errands." Setsuna turned to the girls. "Time to go, kids. Let's go visit the flower   
shop!"  
  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Let's go! Race ya, Hotoru!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
  
The girls took off, Setsuna jogging behind, trying to keep them out of trouble.   
  
  
"Hurry, Serena. They just refuse to walk anywhere where they can run!" Setsuna   
called.   
  
  
Serena and Setsuna eventually came to the shop, to find Darien standing outside   
calling frantically for Serena.  
  
  
"Where could she be? I thought she was right behind me!"   
  
  
"I'm right here, Darien." Darien turned and hugged her close.   
  
  
"Why did you run off like that?" he whispered into her hair. He had been very worried about her. "Don't do that again." He stroked her cheek and smiled at her. "Shall I show you around the shop?"  
  
Setsuna had seen Darien's display of affection for Serena, and pulled the children away from the shop. "Come on, kids. We'll take a walk and come back in a minute."   
  
Serena thought the flowers in the shop were the most beautiful in the world, and told Darien so. He laughed and replied. "Pick your favorite, and I'll bring it home to decorate your room."  
  
She looked and looked, trying to choose a favorite. Finally, she chose a beautiful red rose. "This is my favorite."  
  
Darien promised to bring it home to her. He was bending down to drop a kiss on her lips, when the bell over the door rang. Setsuna walked in, with the kids in tow.  
  
"Hi Dare. Hope your vacation was enjoyable. I came by to see  
if I could borrow Serena for the day. I'll show   
her around the village, and she can   
help me with my errands. Okay?"   
  
  
"Please, Darien?" Serena gave him the puppy-dog-eyed-look.  
  
  
He sighed and agreed. "But, remember, you need to be to Artemis's shop by 4:00, okay?"  
  
  
"Got it!" Setsuna called as they walked off. "Bye Darien!"  
  
  
"Bye Darien!" Serena blew him a kiss, and turned back to talk to Setsuna.  
  
  
"Wow. She sure has got you whipped." Darien's blonde partner and best friend,   
Andrew, walked up from behind the counter to wave a hand in front of a spaced out   
Darien. "Well, shall we make the wedding a double?"  
  
  
Darien turned bright red and mumbled something about overdue orders he needed   
to work on.   
  
  
"Alright!" Andrew called to him, laughing. "Be that way. But, personally, I think she's   
good for you!" Andrew had been watching the *couple* all through Serena's search   
for the perfect flower. 'Hmm...Darien never was one for emotions, but with her, he   
actually acts human. Yes, that girl is definitely good for Darien. I don't think I've seen   
him smile so much in years! Maybe I'll ask them to come on a double date with Rita   
and I.' Andrew smiled at the thought.  
  
  
Andrew decided to deliver a special tree to a garden at a local inn. "I'll be back in   
about 30 minutes, Dare. That'll give your face time to fade. Ha!"   
  
  
"Hmmm...very funny." Darien just continued pruning bushes.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Setsuna was showing Serena around the village. "Our first stop is the   
school, where we will drop off the kiddies."  
  
  
"Aw, Mom, do we have to go to school?"  
  
"Can't we come and show Serena around, too?"  
  
  
"No. Miss Amy wouldn't appreciate your missing a day. Now, lets head for school."  
  
  
When they arrived, Serena saw more children playing outside. At the door to the   
school house there was a pretty, blue-haired woman Serena supposed was the   
teacher. Setsuna headed for her. "Hi Amy! How are you?"  
  
  
"Hi, Setsuna. How are you today? Who might this be?" Her voice was soft and nice,   
but firm. Serena felt sure she was a wonderful teacher.  
  
  
"This is Serena. Serena, this is Amy Anderson, the schoolteacher. Serena is here   
visiting Darien."  
  
"Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you, Serena. How long will you be staying here in   
Plintos?"  
  
  
"I'm not sure." Serena answered honestly. "I...I just don't know what I may do."  
  
Serena and Amy talked for a while, exchanging stories about places they'd been  
and such. They were getting along splendidly.  
  
  
Setsuna was suddenly struck with a brilliant thought, and interrupted their chat. "Amy, yesterday, didn't you say you needed an assistant here at   
the school? Serena has already demonstrated her expertise with children." Setsuna   
explained how she and Serena had met. "Serena   
probably needs some form of employment, since she is new here.  
Could she be your assistant?"  
  
  
"Oh! Of course. That would be wonderful! That is, if she wants to work with me?"   
Amy turned and looked shyly at Serena.  
  
  
"Amy! I'd love to work with you!" Serena seemed genuinely excited. Just then   
the clock overhead rang 10:00.   
  
  
Amy looked up at the clock, startled. "10 o'clock already? Time to start class!" She   
turned back to Serena. "You can start next Monday. Come around 10, that is when   
we start classes here. Thanks for your help. I must be going now. Can't leave those   
children unattended too long, you know!"  
  
  
She ran in the door, where her class waited for her. Serena and Setsuna walked   
away from the schoolhouse chatting amiably.  
  
  
"I'll be able to repay Luna and Artemis's kindness, now. I felt so guilty, before. Thank   
you, Setsuna."  
  
  
"It's no problem at all. I'm certain you'll love it here. Actually, my next stop is the   
temple. There's someone there I'd like you to meet." She pointed ahead. "There it is.   
And there she is, sweeping again!" She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Raye!"   
A woman with long, dark hair looked up and waved them over.   
  
  
"Hey, Sets. How are you?"  
  
  
"I'm fine. Actually, I came to introduce you to Serena." She motioned toward Serena.   
"I thought you might let her look at the gardens or something while I take  
care of some business on   
the east end of town. It's so busy there, I'm afraid she'll get lost in the shuffle!"  
  
  
"No problem. I appreciate the company." Raye turned to Serena. "I'm Raye Hino. I'm   
a priestess here. My grampa and I tend this temple. You are welcome   
to stay for a while. Would you like some tea?"  
  
  
"Certainly. Thank you."   
  
  
Raye ushered Serena into a room and they sat and conversed pleasantly  
while Setsuna continued   
her errands.   
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the flower shop, Darien was suffering endless mocking from  
Andrew. Darien finally got disgusted and gave his friend a dirty look.  
"I need to go do some trim work at Mr.   
Davenport's house. I'll be back later. Maybe after lunch."  
  
  
Andrew stopped him. "Hey! Don't get mad. I'm just playing around! How about we meet for lunch? At Lita's? Say, at 12:30?"  
  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
  
"I won't say a word about her during lunch, I promise."  
  
  
"Okay. See ya then, Drew!"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Next Chapter: Serena's First Day in Plintos continues.  
  
Lady Sphinx  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com 


	9. An Impromptu Reunion

The Hand of Fate  
AU  
An Impromptu Reunion  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review!  
  
Lady Sphinx can be reached with suggestions, comments, greetings, etc. at   
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com   
  
  
Raye and Serena were enjoying a cup of tea and cheerful conversation when  
Setsuna returned with her hands full of bags.   
  
"Welcome back, Sets." Raye said to her. She rose and stretched her legs.   
"Hmmm...that tea was good (I make some great tea!), but I'm getting hungry.   
How about some lunch?"  
  
  
"That's a wonderful idea!" Serena exclaimed, rubbing her stomach. "I'm always   
ready to eat!"  
  
  
Setsuna laughed. In the background the town clock was striking noon. "I'm not   
surprised. It's definitely time to eat!" Setsuna's stomach growled. "Let's head to   
Lita's for lunch, before I drop over from starvation!"  
  
  
Setsuna sat down her purchases as Raye gathered her things. Serena stood   
waiting anxiously by the door. "C'mon! I'm hungry." She whined.   
  
  
"I'm ready." Setsuna came to wait with her. "Hurry up, Raye! We're wasting   
away!"  
  
  
"Coming! Coming!" Raye grabbed her cloak and walked to the door. "Let's go!"  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Thank you Sir Amata. I appreciate your kind words. I'll come back in a week to   
work more in your garden. Enjoy your new flowers!" Darien had finally satisfied   
the old man. He was glad, too. "I'm starving!" he said to himself. He glanced   
at a clock in a shop window. "Twelve-fifteen already?! Oh, well. Andrew won't   
mind waiting for a little bit." He strolled leisurely toward Lita's.  
  
  
****************************************  
  
Andrew was hard at work on a mimosa plant when the town clock rang noon. He   
figured he had enough time and continued working. He looked at his watch a  
little afterwards. "Oops. Already 12:20. Better get going. Darien hates it when   
I'm late. Guess I can finish this later." He sat the small plant aside and got his  
coat. "I wonder if Rita would like to come along for lunch?" And he ran for his   
fiancée's house.  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
"Here we are!" Raye exclaimed.   
  
  
"And none too soon. I'm starving!" Setsuna replied.  
  
  
"Me too." Serena said, rubbing her tummy.  
  
  
A tall woman with a long brown pony-tail, green eyes, and a big smile on her   
face approached them. "Hey guys! Do ya want your usual table?"  
  
  
"Sure!" Raye said. "Oh, by the way, we have a new friend to introduce you to.   
Lita, this is Serena. Serena, Lita."  
  
  
"Hi! How long have you been in town?"  
  
  
"Oh, about 4 hours. I am planning on staying for a while. I hope we can get   
better acquainted. They tell me you are the best cook in the world!"  
  
  
"Oh, maybe not the world" she said modestly, but then winked at Serena, "but   
I'm at least the best in town!" She quickly ran into the kitchen and came back out with a basket of cookies. "Here, try one!" She handed Serena a cookie, then turned and gave cookies to Setsuna and Raye. "Its a new recipe. Are they any good?"  
  
  
"Yes! That was wonderful!" They all agreed on that.  
  
"Maybe I'll join you guys for lunch. Is that okay? I have new help since you   
were last here. Do you mind if I let her try waiting for the first time on us? You'd   
get a sample of my special new dessert..."  
  
  
"OKAY!" Setsuna and Raye were both excited to be getting a special food item   
from Lita. She was the best cook there was.   
  
  
"C'mon then." Lita motioned for them to follow her. They went to a nice back-  
room with a nice big booth. "Go ahead and sit. I'll be back right after I get   
Mina."  
  
  
"Mina?" Serena asked, but Lita was already out of the room. 'It couldn't   
be...nah.' Serena thought.  
  
  
A girl who was uncannily similar to Serena came in to give them   
glasses of water. "Hi! I'm Mina Aino and I'll be your server today!" She told   
them in an excited voice. Then she dropped her tray. The water and glasses   
went everywhere. "Sere...Sere! Is it you! Omygosh!" She ran and gathered   
Serena into a bear hug. "I thought I'd never see you again! How wonderful!" She   
was crying.   
  
  
"Mina...Min...a...can't breathe....*gasp* ....Mina!" Serena was struggling.  
  
  
"Oh, heehee, sorry. I'm just so happy to see you!"   
  
  
"Um. Serena, I don't mean to intrude, but do you two know each other?"   
Setsuna said, voicing the universal confusion reigning at the table.  
  
  
"Yup! Girls, meet my cousin, Mina Aino."  
  
  
"Cousin?!" Raye asked. "I thought you said you didn't have any family."  
  
  
"Well..."  
  
  
"No family? Sere, I'm crushed."   
  
  
"Serena...?" Setsuna let the question hang.  
  
  
"Well, technically, I'm not part of her family anymore. I was disowned for having   
a lover below my status. Turns out he was after my money anyways. But now   
I don't have any money, so here I am!" Mina explained in one breath.  
  
  
"I've had no word from you in two years. I was sure you'd left the country with   
that...whatshisname."  
  
  
"Mikey. And no, he left me after I lost all my money and rank."   
  
  
"Oh. I'm so..."  
  
  
"Don't be. He wasn't worth it." They walked over to a tiny table for two and   
started catching up.  
  
  
"Well...um...here we are, and there's our waitress, how do we get our food?"   
Raye whispered Setsuna.  
  
  
"Shhh....they need time to catch up. I think it's sweet!"  
  
  
"My heart thinks it's great. My stomach disagrees."  
  
  
"Oh, Raye!"  
  
  
At this point Lita walked in. "Well, I'm ready for...omygosh!...  
What's going on?! What happened here?!"   
She asked pointing at the spilled water.   
  
  
Setsuna answered. "Impromptu family reunion." She pointed at the two blondes   
who were laughing and talking quickly.   
  
  
"OY! I can't get any decent help!" Lita was exasperated. She started to get Mina,   
but decided (after Setsuna motioned for her to let the girls talk) that she would   
instead get her husband to clean it. She walked over to the   
door into the kitchen and yelled, rather impatiently, "Ken! Get in here and help me clean this up!"   
  
  
"Coming dear...coming" He came out all smiles. "What's wrong dear?" She   
pointed at the mess and then at the occupied Mina. He laughed and she shook   
her fist at him. Backing away, he said, "Here...don't worry  
honey...I'll take care of it. I just saw some   
more of our favorite customers walking in." He kissed her cheek. "Why don't   
you go on in and greet   
them?" And sent her on her way.  
  
  
#################################################  
  
  
That's all for this chapter. More later.   
  
Lady Sphinx 


	10. THANK YOU!

THANK YOU!  
  
This is a special thanks to all the nice people who wrote reviews for my story, "The Hand  
of Fate". I am glad you have enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions or requests (couple  
stories, special ideas, etc.) you can contact me at lady_sphinx@hotmail.com Thank you  
again!  
  
  
Lady Sphinx 


End file.
